


Prince Caspian

by OkiAllDay



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pevensies, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Movie Fix-It, pevensies are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkiAllDay/pseuds/OkiAllDay
Summary: The Pevensies go back to Narnia, only to find it changed from how they left it, and now they have to make it right.*This follows the movie, not the book, because I didn't like how the Pevensies acted in the film. They grew up to be adults and I feel like they should act like it more.*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Arrival and Exploration of Narnia

Lucy runs out into the road, not noticing a motorcar coming right toward her. The driver stops and honks with and shouts, “Watch it, love!”

Lucy continues running, calling back over her shoulder, “Sorry!”

\--------------

Susan waits for Lucy at a magazine stand, perusing the section idly. A boy comes up and stares at her for a moment. She glances at him and he takes that as an invitation to start talking to her.

“You go to Saint Finbar’s.” She looks at him, setting her magazine down to better pay attention him.

“That’s right.”

“I go to Hendon House, across the road.” Susan smiles politely in acknowledgement. “I’ve seen you. Sitting by yourself.”

“Yes, I prefer to hold my own company.”

“Oh, um, me too.” He fumbles, but Susan holds her smile. “What’s your name?” Susan prepares to respond when she hears her name shouted out behind her. Turning sharply, she sees Lucy running up to her.

“You’d better come quickly!” Giving the boy an apologetic smile, she collects her bags and hurries across the street and into the underground after Lucy.

\--------------

They push through a small crowd of kids shouting ‘fight’ repeatedly and see Peter as he mostly holds his own against four other boys. He glances up and sees them, giving a slight shake of his head at Susan’s questioning expression. Both she and Lucy look at each other and sigh slightly. At least he didn’t start it. Someone pushes past them with a small smirk as he drops his stuff next to them.

“Edmund!” Lucy cries happily as Susan picks up his stuff. He continues toward Peter and they quickly outmatch the other four boys. Just as they get the last boy down on the ground, they hear the whistles of some soldiers, quickly grab Peter’s things and blend into the crowd, catching up to Lucy and Susan as they flee with the other kids. After they sort out their things and straighten their clothing they head back toward the tunnel, finding a bench and sitting down.

“You’re welcome,” Edmund grins at Peter, who gives a weak grin back.

“I had it sorted.” Edmund chuckles at the joke. Lucy rubs Peters arm as Susan asks him what happened. Peter gets up and paces in slight aggravation.

“One of them bumped me, and then they tried to make me apologize. I refused and tried to continue on my way when one hit me. I did respond in kind.” He bowed his head in apology to Susan, who accepted it with a small smile.

“As long as you didn’t start it; we are no strangers to fighting.”

“I’m tired of pretending to be a child.” Peter sighed.

“We are children,” Edmund gently reminds him.

“We weren’t always.” Peter slumps slightly before retaking his seat. “It’s been a year; I’m beginning to lose hope of ever going back.”

“Maybe it’s time we start accepting that we had our time in Narnia.” At their dismayed looks, Susan continues. “It was magical and amazing, but _this_ is our world, we need to learn how to live in it and be happy with it.” They all look away, and Susan glances around as she hears a train coming. With a grimace of dismay, she sees the boy from the magazine stand coming their way. “Quick, pretend you’re talking with me.”

“We are talking to you,” Edmund grins weakly, trying to lift everyone’s mood. Susan sighs but can’t hide her smile.

“Ow!” Lucy jumps up, turning to look at the bench.

“What happened, are you okay?” Susan frowns, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them.

“Something pinched me.” Lucy points at where she was sitting.

“Hey, stop pulling!” Peter stands as well and looks at Edmund who leans away frowning.

“I’m not touching you!”

Susan rolls her eyes. “Will all of you just-,” Susan and Edmund leap to their feet as well. “What is that?”

“It feels like magic!” Lucy grins at them all.

Susan looks at the boys, “Quick, everyone hold hands.” Edmund grimaces but allows Peter to grab his hand. They stare in amazement as the train speeds by; tiles, lights, and signs cracking and falling away as wind from the train whips past. Glancing at the other people, they’re shocked to see no one showing any signs of noticing the tunnel being ripped apart, but then the other people start to fade before their eyes. The tunnel was getting rougher, more natural and they see the rock wall across from them moving further away. As the train horn sounds and fades away, a white light flashes where the train disappeared and as the light dims to more manageable levels the Pevensies can make out a beach. Turning and walking toward the now cave opening, they all gaze around. Lucy steps forward, grinning at Susan, and with a giggle they both rush toward the water with the boys quickly following.

Layers and shoes are shed as they run through the sand, and Peter calls to Edmund, “Shame you’re not as quick as me, Ed!”

“Last one in’s a rotten egg,” Susan laughs.

“Watch out! Here it comes!” Peter yells as they all run into the surf and start splashing each other.

“Wait a minute!” Lucy cries happily as she quickly sheds her sweater.

“Come on, Susan. Hurry up!” Edmund taunts.

“Come on, it’s lovely.” Susan calls to Lucy as she rejoins then in the water. They continue splashing and jumping as they laugh and shout at being back in Narnia. Susan calls to Edmund for backup as Lucy and Peter gang up and both start slashing her. When he doesn’t come, she calls out again.

“Ed! Ed?” They all look at him when he still doesn’t respond.

“What is it?” Peter asks when they see him staring upwards.

“Where do you suppose we are?” Edmund frowns at them.

“Where do you think?” Peter chuckles incredulously.

Looking back up, Edmund says, “Well, I don’t remember any ruins in Narnia.” They all look up then to see what Edmund is talking about, and they all frown as well when they see that there are indeed ruins high above them.

\--------------

After finding a way up the cliff and to the ruins, they all spread out trying to figure out where they are. Peter climbs up high, seeing if he could see anything familiar while Lucy walks toward a portion overlooking some water and several small islands, eating an apple from one of the trees scattered about the ruin. She turns toward Susan, who was walking up behind her.

“I wonder who lived here.” Lucy asks. Susan stops when her bare foot hits something small and metal. Bending down to pick it up, she discovers it is a golden chess piece that she recognizes from one of Edmund’s chess sets. She holds it out for Lucy to see.

“I think we did.” She says as Lucy comes closer to get a better look. Walking over, Edmund stares in surprise at the piece.

“Hey, that’s mine,” he recognizes. “From my chess set.”

“Which chess set?” Peter asks, also coming over.

“Hm, I don’t remember where the gold one was kept.” Edmund furrows his brow as he takes the golden centaur from Susan and examines it. Lucy stiffens and looks more closely at the ruined stone around them.

“Can’t be.” She whispers and runs off toward a raised portion of stonework. They run after her and as Peter catches up, she grabs his hand. “Don’t you see?” She cries, pulling Peter to a stop.

“What?” He looks around again. She grabs his arms and positions him in front of a pile of rubble.

“Imagine walls.” She grabs Susan and positions her in front of another pile. “And columns, there.” Lucy points as she and Edmund stand in front of the other two piles of rubble. “And a glass roof,” she continues.

They all stare for a second before Peter mumbles, “Cair Paravel,” in shocked dismay.


	2. Treasure Hoards and Rescuing Dwarves

They wander around, trying to recognize their once home. Walking toward some of the white walls that were still standing, Edmund notices some stone that doesn’t belong. It’s a dark grey, almost ugly in comparison to the stones that were once Cair Paravel. Crouching down to better examine it, he looks up in shock as he realizes how it must’ve gotten there.

“Catapults.” He mutters, looking around as the others reach him.

“What?” Peter looks at Edmund.

“This didn’t just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked.” Edmunds eyes are shining slightly as he stares in dismayed horror at his siblings. Peter, also looking around, recognized the wall that is standing near them. He frowns and walks toward it. Once he and Edmund reach it, he looks at him.

“Do you think…?” Peter asks and Edmund shrugged helplessly so they both begin to push on the wall. It takes a bit of struggling, but the door to their personal storage room is slowly revealed. Susan and Lucy stare in hopeful silence as Peter cuts away the rotted wood to pull the door knob off. Pushing open the ruined door, Peter cuts a strip of his shirt off and wraps it around a nearby stick as his sibling watch in silence. “Don’t suppose you have any matches, do you?” He looks to Edmund, the only one to still have a bag. Edmund grins and reaches into the satchel.

“No, but…,” he pulls out a flashlight, grinning wider. “Would this help?” Peters shoulders sag as he stares at his brother.

“You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!” They all laugh as Peter tosses aside his would-be torch and Edmund leads the way down the stairs. Pausing at the balcony, Lucy gasps in joy as she sees all their things, if not more than what they left, still there. Noticing that her siblings have disappeared down the next set of stairs, she hurries after them. Peter pushes open the rusty iron gates, which sound out their protest of the movement.

“I can’t believe it. It’s all still here.” He smiles, looking all around the room as his siblings rush past him to their personal chests. Lucy and Susan pull out their dresses and Lucy holds one up to herself.

“I was so tall.” Lucy moans in exaggerated sadness.

Susan looks over with a grin. “Well, you were older then.” Lucy grins and goes back to her things.

Edmund looks over with a helmet on that is dwarfing his head. “As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you’re younger.” Lucy and Susan laugh. Peter watches them before blowing some dust off a shield with Aslan’s face embossed on it. He looks up and finally makes his way toward his own chest. Lucy glances over and sees Susan frowning while digging lightly through her chest.

“What is it?”

“My horn,” Susan looks around, hoping it’s in some of the piles of treasure around them before looking at Lucy. “I must’ve left it in my saddle the day we went back.” They all look over as Peter opens his chest and takes out his sword, fluidly removing it from its sheath. He looks down at the inscription on the blade.

“When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it’s death.”

“When he shakes his mane… we shall have spring again.” They all look at Lucy, as her brow furrows and tears gather in her eyes. “Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… they’re all gone.” They all look at her sadly before looking to Peter.

“I think it’s time we found out what’s going on.”

\--------------

As Susan’s arrow hits the boat, the others rush up the bank to her.

“Drop him!” She shouts, nocking a second arrow. They see the dwarf’s jaw move behind his gag before the two men holding him swing him over the side of the boat and into the water. Peter and Edmund sprint forward as Susan looses her arrow at one of the men who had picked up a crossbow. Her aim was true and he fell into the water before the other man jumped in the water to flee. Edmund changes course to grab the boat as Peter dives. When they start to drag the boat and dwarf onto the shore, Susan and Lucy rejoin them and Lucy drops down to cut the rope binding the dwarf’s hands. He sputters as he rips his gag off. They step back to give him some space as he stands and throws down the gag.

“‘Drop him’! That’s the best you can come up with?” They all frown at his aggression and Edmund’s grip tightens on his sword hilt.

“A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice.” Susan sputters indignantly.

“They were doing fine drowning me without your help.” The dwarf points back toward the water, and Peter narrows his eyes.

“Maybe we should have let them.” He bites out, causing the dwarf looks down.

“Why were they trying to kill you anyway?” Lucy asks.

“They’re Telmarines. That’s what they do.” He looks at her incredulously.

“Telmarines? In Narnia?” Edmund frowns at Peter.

“Where have you been for the last few hundred years?” The dwarf’s expression is dumbfounded.

“It’s a bit of a long story.” Lucy chuckles. The dwarf looks up as Susan passes Peter his sword. Peter sees his expression and furrows his brow in confusion.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He looks at them almost mournfully. “You’re it? You’re the Kings and Queens of Olde?” Peter smiles tightly.

“High King Peter.” He holds out his hand to shake, but the dwarf stumbles back.

“Trumpkin.” His voice is thick with shock and disbelief.

“Nice to meet you, Trumpkin. I’m Lucy.” She smiles.

“I can’t believe _you’re_ it.” He chuckles, slightly hysterical. Peter purses his lips.

“You might be surprised.” He draws his sword and Trumpkin’s expression turns wary.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that, boy.” He says, and Peter smirks as he rotates the handle toward the dwarf.

“Not me, him.” He turns to Edmund, who grins in surprise and draws his own sword. Trumpkin looks hesitant but takes Peter’s sword. The tip immediately drops to the sand, but Edmund keeps a wary eye on him. He knows dwarves can handle full sized swords, even if they don’t prefer them. When Trumpkin swings the sword Edmund blocks and tries to duck but he stumbles, forgetting to make step allowances for the sand and Trumpkin slams the hilt of Peter’s sword into Edmund’s face, causing him to stagger back.

“Aw, you all right?” Trumpkin mocks before grunting as he swings the sword again. Edmund side steps and whaps the dwarf’s butt, causing Lucy to giggle. Edmund grins at her, having a jolly time himself. Trumpkin growled and he and Edmund trade some blows before Edmund forcefully twirls their swords, throwing Trumpkin slightly off balance which gives Edmund the upper hand. He rains down heavy blows before swinging hard enough that the sword was flung out of the Trumpkin’s hands. Trumpkin sits down in shock.

“Beards and bedsteads!” He looks around at them. “Maybe that horn worked after all.”

Susan steps forward. “What horn, _my_ horn? Have you seen it?”


	3. Traveling Through Narnia

As Peter rows everyone down the river, Susan and Lucy mournfully look around.

“They’re so still.” Lucy said, gazing at the trees and hoping they would shake and laugh as they once did. Trumpkin looks at her before glancing around himself.

“They’re trees. What’d you expect?” He says condescendingly. Edmund shifts and frowns at him, while Lucy regards at him coolly.

“They have names, and they used to dance and sing. They were my friends and our subjects.” She says and Trumpkin looks away.

“Wasn’t long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven’t been heard from since.”

“I don’t understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?” Trumpkin looks at Lucy in confusion.

“Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did.” Lucy looks down guiltily, knowing it’s her fault they entered the wardrobe. Peter looks back at them.

“We didn’t mean to leave, and we did try to get back.” He says.

“Makes no difference now, does it?” Trumpkin sneeres.

“Maybe not,” Peter allowed. “However, we’re here now and will do our best to help.”

\--------------

As they reach the bank and climb out of the boat, Lucy wanders toward the trees while everyone else secures it. Hearing snuffling and grunts, Lucy peers over a slight mound and sees a bear.

“Hello there!” She grins. Everyone stops and looks over as the bear grunts. The bear stands up as Lucy approaches. “It’s alright. We’re friends.” The bear drops back down and starts swaying, causing Trumpkin to halt in his pursuit of his bow.

“Don’t move, Your Majesty!” As Lucy turns to look at the dwarf, the bear charges. Hearing growls, Lucy looks back the see the advancing bear before running back toward her siblings. Trumpkin quickly runs to the boat as Susan raises her bow and Peter and Edmund draw their swords. The pebbles slide out from under Lucy’s feet and she hits the ground hard, flipping quickly to look at the bear. Before the bear could get in attacking range, Susan looses her arrow, hitting it in it’s leg causing it to drop. It roars as Lucy scrambles up and away before another arrow hits and kills it. They all look at Trumpkin, who lowers his bow and walks toward the bear.

“Why wouldn’t he stop?” Susan asked.

“Did he go wild? I thought you were safe in the woods?” Edmund checks Lucy before turning to Trumpkin.

“Most likely, and the woods are fine for the most part, but Telmarines do come through too often for my liking. Besides,” he pokes the dead bear with his bow. “Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that’s what you become.” He draws his knife. “You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember.” He begins to field dress the bear before pausing as Lucy joins him, as she’s the only other one with a knife.

“Narnians did occasionally go wild when we ruled,” she says quietly. “There were wild animals in the other places we visited and fought as well. We aren’t as soft as you think we are.”

“You’re all so young.” Trumpkin frowns as Lucy smiles bitterly.

“We weren’t always, as odd as it is. I first came to Narnia when I was eight years old. When we left, I was twenty-three.” She pauses and looks Trumpkin in the eye. “We returned to the age we were when we entered, but we have been in wars so bloody the grass was stained for years. We fought for Narnia’s Golden Age, and we’re prepared to do so again.”

\--------------

“I don’t remember this way.” Peter frowns at Susan. “I know we’re about five kilometers from the river Rush, but nothing looks familiar.”

“Perhaps something happened, like an earthquake?” Susan looks around.

“All I know is that you are leading us to a cliff.” The Pevensies all look at Trumpkin.

“A cliff?” Peter asks, just as Susan groans.

“Of course! Rivers wear away the ground beneath them, creating canyons and cliffs.” The siblings gaze at each other in dismay, realizing that they don’t know their home anymore. Trumpkin’s the only one to see the tears pooling in Lucy’s eyes, but he keeps his silence.

“Alright,” Peter draws himself up, shoving his grief aside. “Trumpkin, will you please lead us to the nearest crossing?” With a nod, the dwarf begins leading them off to the right before Lucy stops and spins back around.

“Lucy…” The wind calls, and she _knows_ that voice.

“Wait, I think we should continue this way.” She calls to the group.

Edmund stares at her intensely. “Why?”

“I heard Aslan. I think He wants us to continue on our current path.” Lucy says and Peter’s brow furrows in thought.

“I don’t doubt Trumpkin, nor do I doubt you. Is there any chance that a bridge was built? Perhaps even a fallen tree?” He turns to Trumpkin.

“Well, we wouldn’t build a bridge, and Telmarines wouldn’t come here, so not a real bridge. The trees around the gorge are thin, they wouldn’t hold anyone but myself and perhaps Queen Lucy.” The dwarf shrugs. Peter sighs before looking at Lucy.

“Sorry Lu, but I think we’d be better off following one who knows the land best.”

“But I know Aslan,” Lucy insisted. “I know I heard Him call me.”

“If what Trumpkin said is true, I am not sure He’s here anymore.” Susan sighs. “It is not in Aslan’s nature to meddle. He helps when He is needed, not when He is wanted.”

“If it’s true that He existed, we needed Him long ago.” Lucy bristles at Trumpkin’s jab to Aslan.

“He has His reasons for every action He takes.” Edmund inputs quietly. Lucy takes a deep breath and drops her aggressive stance.

“I am willing to go on alone, I trust Aslan to lead me true.” Lucy stares at Peter, conveying through her eyes that she will follow his decision. Looking at her for a moment, he sighs again and shakes his head.

“I would rather us all stay together. I don’t like splitting up, nothing good ever seems to come of it.” Lucy closes her eyes in dismay but nods at Peter before turning to Trumpkin. He is staring at them all in shock before he shakes himself and leads them to the ford where he knows they can safely cross.

\--------------

As they reach the ford, they hear a lot of noise, so the group hunkers down and shuffles toward a wood pile near the tree line. Peeking over the logs, they see men chopping and loading wood in a frenzy. Looking further, they can see the beginning of a bridge. The call of horses to their left made them all duck back into cover.

“Perhaps this wasn’t the best way to come after all,” Susan whispers in dismay. They scramble away before making their way back.

\--------------

“This is where you heard Aslan call from?” Peter asks, watching Lucy look over the steep drop to the river. Lucy looks up at him confidently.

“Yes, I am sure of it.” Looking back at the drop, she begins looking up and down at the walls to see if there was any kind of path down. “Ah-ha!” She cries and jumps on a patch of grass by the edge, dropping quickly out of sight as it crumbles beneath her.

“Lucy!” Susan cries as they rush forward, only to see Lucy grinning at them from a ledge.

“Found a way down.” She snickers.

“Ha, ha, that was hilarious.” Peter deadpans before hopping down himself. He helps Susan and Trumpkin land smoothly before Edmund drops. Carefully climbing down the ravine, they cross the stream and make their way up a small path a bit further up the gorge, following Lucy’s lead.

\--------------

After setting up a fire and cooking some bear, they all lay down to sleep, the boys dropping off quickly. Susan rolls over to look at Lucy, only to find her staring up at the stars.

“Why don’t you think Aslan showed himself? Why has he been missing as well?” Susan whispers. Lucy sighs and turns to look at her sister.

“I don’t know, but I trust him. Remember, he had been gone for at least one hundred years last time as well.”

“Well, yes, but there is no Jadis to exert her power now, it is just the Telmarines.”

“He doesn’t fight in wars unless to lose would mean the loss of Narnia as we know it. When we fought invaders and such, he never joined us.” Lucy hums. Susan sighs and lays back down again.

“I simply don’t understand,” she confesses. “If Aslan planned for everything, why wouldn’t there have been someone for him to crown in our stead?”

“There were no humans in Narnia aside from ourselves. You know Aslan’s law.” Lucy looks at Susan solemnly.

“There almost were.” Susan whispers. Lucy closes her eyes in grief as she remembers how happy Susan was as she prepared for her wedding. She lays back down, neither wishing to speak anymore. Neither notice Trumpkin’s breath hitching at their words.


	4. Meeting People and Remembering the Past

Hearing quiet growling, Lucy’s ears twitch and her eyes snap open, the soft light of morning illuminating their campsite. Looking around to see everyone still asleep, she hears the growling come again and jumps up to investigate. As she walks, nothing but the breeze can be heard as it brushes through the trees. In a dance of pink, cherry blossom petals whirl around her before forming a nymph that giggles before dissolving into petals again and dancing through the trees around Lucy as she continues walking. They come to a slow stop before her as the nymph reforms once more. She smiles and gestures at the trees behind Lucy, which move to create a path for her. She beamed, tears in her eyes at seeing her friends move. Despite never meeting these young trees before, she knows and loves them. As they settle, she hears the soft growling again. Reaching the end of the aisle they had made, she again hears her name spoken softly. When it comes a second time, she breathes out in relief and hastens onward. Climbing to the top of a hill, she cries out in joy. “Aslan!” Rushing to Him, she embraces Him and buries herself in His mane. “I have missed you so much!” Stepping back, she grins in shock. “You’ve grown.”

“Every year you grow, so shall I.” He smiled gently. Lucy’s smile dims as she stares at the Great Lion.

“Where’ve you been? Why didn’t you come to help?”

Aslan’s eyes turn sad. “Things never happen the same way twice, dear one.” Hearing something crack, they both look to the side before-

\--------------

Lucy opens her eyes, the crack echoing slightly in the silent forest. Sitting up, she looks around before choking back a sob of bitter disappointment. Collecting herself, she turned to her sister.

“Susan, wake up.” Susan jumps slightly, before turning to look groggily at Lucy.

“What is it, Lu?”

“I heard something,” she whispered, looking around. Susan sits up, listening hard before grabbing her bow and quiver and standing as another twig snaps. Lucy follows suit and leads Susan toward where she heard the noise, noticing with hope that this was the path she followed in her dream. As they walk along, weapons at the ready just in case, Lucy couldn’t help but stroke the trees that had moved in her dream, mentally begging them to move. They remain still and Lucy ploughs ahead with Susan at her heels. As Lucy starts to round the rock that was between her and where Aslan was in her dream, there’s another growl and they both crouch down. Lucy’s heart sinks. That’s not Aslan, not even slightly. Peeking out from behind some helpful foliage, they see a minotaur in full armor, carrying a bundle of weapons, prowl by. Susan stays put, but Lucy inches forward to have a better look, staying crouched down.

“Hey!” Someone yells. Lucy raises her knife and Susan leaps out from behind the bush arrow nocked as they see a man approaching. His sword’s drawn but pointed at the ground to show he isn’t going to jump in and attack immediately. “Who are you? What are you doing out here?” The man asks suspiciously. Lucy looks around in shock as Narnians appear out of the trees and surround them in a loose half circle.

“We could ask the same of you.” Susan’s gaze never wavers from the man, her bow steady and arrow locked onto his chest.

“Susan!” Peter calls, rounding the bend with Edmund and Trumpkin. The brothers draw their swords when they notice their sisters’ defensive poses. Trumpkin looks around in shock at his gathered people. The man looks at them all in shock before focusing on Peter’s sword.

“High King Peter?” He asks.

“Indeed, and you are?”

“I am Prince Caspian.”

“You’re not... Narnian, are you?” Edmund asks, staring at the prince.

“No,” he shakes his head in shame. “I am the heir to the Telmarine throne.” Lucy inhales sharply.

“Lu?” Edmund asks, causing her to look at her family.

“Aslan’s Law. Narnia was never right unless one of Adam’s flesh and Adam’s blood sat on the throne.” They all turn to look at Caspian with various expressions from shock to grief.

“What does that mean?” Caspian draws back slightly, not liking the looks he’s getting.

“It means that, Aslan willing, you will sit upon the throne of Narnia.” Peter says, regarding Caspian intently as he gapes in shock. “Now come, let us continue as we discuss what has been and is happening.” They all begin walking once again, Edmund following closely after Peter and Caspian while Susan and Lucy join Trumpkin further back. The murmuring of quiet conversations starts up as they walk, many of them centered on the return of the Kings and Queens of Olde.

\--------------

Lucy and Susan join the front of the column as they pause at the edge of a tree line to see a massive, overgrown stone mound.

“We have set up our base in what is called the How.” Caspian comments quietly, unsure of his place or if his comments are needed.

Lucy smiles tightly at him. “This was not in Narnia when we left, so thank you.” At the other’s nods, he relaxes a bit. As they reach the entrance, centaurs line the slope into the How and draw their swords in salute. Peter and Susan continue, nodding at the centaurs. Caspian hangs back before his arm is gripped by Lucy and she pulls him to walk between her and Edmund.

“Peter and Susan go first as he is High King, and she is the elder Queen. That will be your place soon enough, Aslan willing, but not yet.” Edmund murmurs quietly to the prince, who nods gratefully at the information. Once inside, Edmund, Lucy, and by extension due to Lucy’s continued grip, Caspian, draw level with Peter and Susan to see forges at work.

“It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible.” Caspian said, frowning when he sees their smiles.

“Our first battle had everyone in tents in a field where the White Witch was able to be carried in for a council with Aslan. This is an improvement.” Peter chuckles, still looking around. After a while of Peter, Edmund, and Susan following Caspian around discussing battle plans and supplies, they hear Lucy call out for them. Looking around, they see her standing at the entrance to a tunnel they hadn’t entered, nor did they observe anyone else entering or leaving. Moving quickly toward her, Caspian following without any prompting, they grab torches to better light their way.

\--------------

Moving the torches around so the light shone on the stone walls, the siblings are shocked to see themselves etched there, their child selves.

“It documents our time in Narnia from our entrance to our coronation.” Lucy calls quietly, her hand resting on an image of a lamp and a fawn with a red scarf.

“Who is this fawn?” Caspian inquires quietly so as not to disturb the others as they gaze at the carvings.

“He was the first Narnian I met, Mr. Tumnus.” She smiles, her eyes shining brightly. “He was one of my dearest friends.”

Turning away from a carving of a centaur to gaze at Caspian, Peter croaks out, “What is this place?”

“I’m not sure what it may be to you. The Narnians have lost much of their history, so they aren’t fully sure either.” Caspian admits as he grabs a spare torch from a wall sconce and wanders further into the tunnel with the siblings. Eventually it opens into a dark cavern and Caspian finds a hollowed area with what looked like oil in it. He sticks his torch in the basin and it blazes brightly, the fire traveling around the room. The light illuminates relief sculptures lining the walls, and directly across from the opening stands Aslan, proud and strong. With the room now bright, they can see a cracked stone in the middle of crumbling pillars. Lucy chokes on a sob as Susan gasps.

“The Stone Table.” She brings her hands to her face as Lucy walks toward the massive stone. Peter and Edmund looked at it with new understanding, horror, and awe.

“What is the Stone Table?” Caspian whispers as Lucy tentatively reaches out to touch the stone, shoulders shaking.

“It is where Aslan was killed in place of a traitor.” Edmund stares at the Table. Caspian looks at him in shock.

“He knows what He’s doing.” Lucy states, turning to stare at her siblings and Caspian.

“Yes,” Peter stared at the relief of Aslan. “Now let us ensure we do our part.”


	5. Planning and Attacking

After a couple days, during a council between Caspian, Peter, and Edmund, a scout comes running in with a report that makes their hearts sink. “I saw a Telmarine soldier, they know where we are.”

Peter nods, before turning to Caspian. “We must call a war council.”

\--------------

Everyone gathers at the Stone Table.

“Miraz’s men are marching here now. Those same men are now not defending his castle.” Peter looks around.

The Chief of the Mice speaks up. “What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?”

“I suggest we storm his castle.” Peter says. “I would assume he’ll be there until the Telmarines’ camp has been set up near the battlefield?”

“Yes, however, he will still have many men there and the castle has never been taken. There are many secure gates and only one way in or out, unless you jump.” Caspian grimaces.

“If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely.” Susan offers, but Edmund immediately shakes his head.

“No, not if he has war machines. We saw what was left of Cair Paravel, and those walls were strong.” He gestures around them. “These walls are crumbling on their own, any kind of blunt force will send them caving in and this will become our tomb.”

“The griffins have scouted the force coming our way,” Peter sighs. “They outnumber us ten to one. Even with the most skilled and trained fighters, those are not favorable odds. Add in the machines, and I _really_ don’t like it.” He turns to Caspian. “Is there any way to get even a small number to infiltrate and take out Miraz?”

“Unless Telmar laws have changed radically, that won’t work. They will just replace him with the next strongest lord.” Edmund shakes his head, and Caspian agrees.

“This is true. Even with his heir, they will kill him for the throne, like Miraz tried to do to me.”

Edmund’s gaze sharpens on Caspian. “And your father was King before Miraz?” He hums in thought at Caspian’s confirmation, but shakes his head at Lucy’s questioning look.

“Theoretically, if we can get in, could any of your troops handle the guards? We could take out the force there in their sleep. Or do hit and runs at the force already at the river.” Peter paces as he thinks.

At Glenstorm’s nod, Caspian shrugs, “Or die trying.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Everyone turns to look at Lucy, who is situated on the Stone Table. “There’s more than those two options.”

“What do you have in mind?” Susan frowns, trying to think of what Lucy came up with.

“Aslan is out there.” She hops off the Table. “I hear His call, even now. Aslan is here, I need to go to Him.” Peter frowns, not liking what she is planning.

“I still don’t relish the thought of you going off alone. This isn’t our Narnia anymore; you’re no longer surrounded by friends.” Standing tall, Lucy faces Peter with determination and a strong voice.

“When we came here the first time, Aslan was waiting here,” she gestured around them, “With an army for you to lead. We still had to go to him. Now, he has provided an army and a Prince for you to prepare to become King. We still need to seek _Him_ out.”

“Is that not what we’ve been doing?” Susan’s brow furrows when Lucy shakes her head resolutely.

“No, we were following Trumpkin to where our people gathered, we were looking for them. Aslan is calling,” she reiterates. “Your place may be here, but mine is with Aslan.” Her siblings frown. With war at their doorstep, they don’t want her leaving alone.

“I don’t like it,” Peter admits, holding up his hand when Lucy opens her mouth. “However, I am not seeing much of a choice anymore. I do have one condition.”

“If it is possible, I will follow your wishes.” Lucy relaxes, feeling as if a weight is off her shoulders at being allowed to seek out Aslan.

“Please wait until we secure you a mount, you won’t get far on foot.”

“We have no way to get a horse.” Caspian frowns, wishing he still had his trusted steed.

“If we attack the Telmarines camp silently tonight, we will be able to get a horse and hopefully take out a number of their men, try and even the odds.” Edmund offers.

Looking at Caspian and Glenstorm, Peter asks, “Is this doable?”

Caspian’s brow furrows in thought as Glenstorm nods. “As long as we are not taking the entire camp and stay stealthy, we might have a chance of success.”

“Our numbers will have to be small.” Caspian stares at the floor, deep in thought. “There will be a rotating guard at the borders, and only one to three small groups should enter. Anymore and I feel we will be caught. I am not sure this is a mission for centaurs, or any larger Narnian. The tents are not very tall, and anything not human that is visible will raise alarms.”

Edmund nods. “So, the Mice clan, some dwarves would be good, maybe a few fauns. Peter, you and Caspian should each lead a team. Take only one horse, any more will be obvious. Susan and Lucy can take their bows and watch over a group each from the clouds, shooting an arrow into the ground if there is danger. I will join Caspian.” Caspian frowns at the idea of a babysitter but accepts it. As everyone else agrees to the plan, the group disperses to begin preparations.

\--------------

Peter sends the griffins to scout out the camp once night falls. When they get back to the troops gathered at the entrance of the How, they are quick to relay their information.

“The army is split between the backs of the river, and most of the machines are on the other side of the river. There are plenty of men, and several horses on our side though.”

“They’re mostly in the open, we didn’t notice any fires and such in the trees.” The other griffin adds.

“Alright,” Peter looks around. “The plan is to get in, be silent, kill and sabotage, and my group will be getting a horse while your group will be a distraction if necessary.”

Caspian nods in acknowledgement of his part before adding, “Right, my group, we’ll spread out a bit, but stay near the edges yet out of sight of the patrolling soldiers. We can’t kill any of those; they report in on rotation so any missing will raise alarms quickly.” Lucy and Susan mount the griffins and they all begin to creep toward their enemy.

\--------------

When they reach the edge of the Telmarine’s camp, Peter’s group splits off and Caspian leads Edmund, Trumpkin, and several satyrs into the camp once the patrolling soldier has passed. They quickly duck into several tents, slitting the throats of those inside and grabbing their helmets to blend in better. They begin making their way from tent to tent, keeping an eye out for errant soldiers and an ear out for trouble. As they continue, they come across one ballista, where they damage the trigger mechanism, and one trebuchet, from which they took out most of the supporting bolts near the top. After a while they realize they’ve gotten close to the river. They prepare to start making their way back when Caspian spies the tent of a Lord. Sneaking forward, planning on causing some mild disruption to the Lord’s armor or something, he freezes when he catches sight of his professor tied up next to a horse outside. Anger flows through his veins as he rushes forward to cut the man loose. Edmund reaches him as he gets the binds cut and wakes the Professor up.

“What are you doing here?” Caspian whispers to the old man.

“They wanted me for my knowledge of Narnians. What are _you_ doing here?”

“We’re taking out some of the soldiers, and now I’m going to kill this Lord, too.” Caspian quietly snarls, and before Edmund can speak up the Professor grabs Caspian’s arm.

“Don’t take after your ancestors! Don’t be like Miraz!”

“…What? What do you mean by that?” Caspian looks around and Edmund can see when the information slots into place. “You mean… Miraz… my father…” Caspian starts trembling in suppressed rage and the hand gripping his sword is white.

“Caspian, don’t do anything rash.” Edmund warns quietly, spinning the man to face him. “You have men you have look after, and Peter has to leave with his men still as well.” Glancing up at movement, he sees Lucy’s griffin mount dipping down beneath the cloud they are hiding in. “And there’s the signal, Peter is retreating. Let’s go.” Between Edmund and the Professor, they are able to keep Caspian contained while their troops keep a look out for them. Once they get out and meet up with Peter, they quickly make their way back to the How before updating the other group on their missions. Once they’re clear of the trees, the griffins quickly drop off Lucy and Susan.

“What went wrong?” Lucy asks and everyone looks at Caspian when they see Edmund is also watching him.

“Miraz killed my father.” Everyone pauses and Lucy glances at Edmund.

“You… didn’t know?” She asks hesitantly. Caspian looks around and sees the Pevensies staring at him in confusion.

“Are you telling me you all knew?”

“Well, Edmund figured it out, but it’s been a sort of Telmarine tradition since we ruled.” Lucy answers after no one else speaks. Shaking in betrayed anger now, Caspian stalks off to the How without looking back. Lucy makes as if to follow him, but Susan stops her.

“Let him grieve, he needs some time to come to terms with this new truth.” She turns to Peter and Edmund. “Well? How’d we do?”

“I got a good horse, he’s young, and fresh. We also took out about forty men and sabotaged a ballista.”

“We got a ballista as well, and a trebuchet. We also managed to hit almost a hundred soldiers, we made it almost to the river before we saw the signal and pulled back.”

“Good.” Peter nods. “Let’s get some food and then we’ll,” he gestures between himself and Edmund, “Track down Caspian and make sure he’s okay.”

“If I may,” Trumpkin steps up. “I’d like to accompany you.” Peter accepts and they head in to spread the news of their success and grab some late dinner.


	6. Caspian Meets Jadis

Caspian stares at the carving of the Pevensies by their throne.

“Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?” Nikabrik calls Caspian’s attention. “Your Kings and Queens have lied to you.”

“What do you want? Congratulations?” He snaps, and Nikabrik smirks.

“You want your Uncle’s blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you.” Nikabrik leads Caspian to the Stone Table and pulls him to the pillars framing Aslan’s relief. “You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years.” Caspian stares at Nikabrik with dawning realization, but before he can say anything, growls rumble through the room and he draws his sword.

Jumping down the steps, Caspian calls out, “Who’s there?”

As two figures emerge from the shadows, a deep voice rasps out, “I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a _river_ of blood and not burst.” Caspian glances between the two cloaked figures and Nikabrik. “Show me _you enemies_!” The figure throws off his hood with a snarl, revealing himself to be a werewolf to Caspian, who’s sword rises again from where it had wavered.

“What you hate, so will we.” The smaller figure spoke up, removing her hood to show a hag. “No one hates better than us.”

Caspian frowns. “No… The Kings and Queens have _not_ lied to me!” He turns to Nikabrik. “They didn’t know I wasn’t aware of the truth.” All three frown and the hag hisses, drawing Caspian’s attention as she pulls out a silver staff. The smell of something sweet and cloying fills the air and Caspian can’t look away from the staff. His ears are ringing slightly, and everything sounds like it is far away as the hag calls out for a circle to be drawn. He distantly notices the werewolf slowly walking around him as the hag chants something he doesn’t understand. He can’t seem to care, because the staff is gleaming and looks so powerful. Caspian _wants_ it. As the hag stands before the pillars facing Caspian, she shouts out the end of her chant and the sickly sweet scent leaves the air. Caspian’s eyes widen in horror as she smashes the staff into the ground and ice spreads outward, growing up between the pillars to form a wall. He blanches as the figure of a beautiful woman appears in the ice.

“Wait, no, _stop_! I don’t want this!” He tries to back out of the circle, but the werewolf grips him and holds Caspian’s hand out in front of them.

“One drop of Adam’s blood and you free me.” The witches voice echoes through the chamber, and Caspian almost can’t breathe through the sweetness permeating the air once again. The hag slices his hand as the Witch calls out, “Then I am yours, my king.” Caspian manages to cry out in denial before his eyes droop slightly and he relaxes, the sweet smell increasing ever still, he can taste it now. He stares, mesmerized as her hand breaches the ice, turning pink as the air hits it. This is what Peter sees as he arrives with Edmund and Trumpkin to check on the Prince.

“Stop!” Peter shouts in horror as he rushes in, drawing his sword. Edmund and Trumpkin quickly follow suit. The werewolf leaps at Edmund while Trumpkin charges Nikabrik. Peter quickly takes on the hag, who manages to twist his arm into the Table, making him release his sword, which he catches in his other hand. The werewolf charges and manages to flip Edmund, who slices its leg as he’s dropped. The werewolf howls, and Lucy runs in having heard the commotion. Seeing Nikabrik standing over Trumpkin with his sword raised, she quickly draws her knife and throws it into the dwarfs back and he falls to his knees before Trumpkins grabs his sword and kills him. Peter rolls and uses his legs to flip the hag into a pillar where she crumples to the ground. She doesn’t get a chance to rise before Peter stabs her. Edmund runs to jump off some steps to get the needed height to cut down the werewolf as it leaps for him. As Jadis sees her soldiers falling, she urges Caspian to come quicker, but before he can Peter pushes him out of the circle.

“Get away from him!” He snarls, brandishing his sword at the Witch. Caspian hits the ground groaning as the sticky sweetness leaves his senses. Jadis draws her hand back, before directing her magic at Peter and calling out to him.

“Peter, dear. I’ve missed you. Come,” she presses her hand out of the ice again. “Just one drop. You know you can’t do this alone,” she coos as his sword droops. His eyes clear slightly as she says that.

“I’m not alone.” He mumbles before her magic surrounds him more and his sword droops to point at the ground. He blinks as suddenly her magic is gone and a sword point extends out of the ice where her stomach is. She gasps as the ice continues cracking and Caspian regains his feet to stand next to Peter. With a frightful yell that echoes throughout the How, the wall shatters, pelting Peter and Caspian with hunks of ice. They look up after the ice stops hitting them to see Edmund with his sword raised still, before he lowers it and looks at them. Peter jumps slightly and he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to stare at Susan slightly dazed. She leads Peter away for some fresh air and Trumpkin follows Lucy as she beckons him to leave with her. Caspian stays by the Table, staring at Aslan’s relief as Edmund comes and stands by him for a while.

“I know you are all expecting me to rule and protect the Narnians.”

“Aslan willing.”

“I can’t even go against someone who is dead.”

“Peter couldn’t either.”

“But you could.” Edmund stays silent for a minute before responding.

“Not always. How much do you know of our story?”

“You were the greatest Kings and Queens of Narnia, you all ushered in a Golden Age for your people after conquering the White Witch. You especially were great. You are often depicted with the image of your sword breaking her staff.”

“Yes. And my siblings?”

“I only know their images depict gifts given to them and that they always had these items near them, which I can see is true.”

“Indeed. Those things were gifts. My symbol is different because I did not receive a gift, I was not there. I first came to Narnia following Lucy, and I ended up alone in the woods. Jadis found me, and discovered I was part of the prophesied children of Adam and Eve. By offering sweets,” he sneers slightly, “She bewitched me quite easily to betray my siblings. It almost worked, too. When it didn’t, she demanded my death. Aslan took my place on this very Table. I didn’t see it, but Lucy and Susan did.” He turns to Caspian who stares at him with wide eyes. “Yes, I can resist her magic, but only because I have spent weeks with her and have seen and felt the cruelty she is capable of. She found me when I was angry at the world, and she was brought to you because of your anger. Remember this, Aslan is justice, not revenge.” Squeezing Caspian’s shoulder, Edmund goes to pick up the staff. “Come on, let’s see if we can break this thing some more.”


	7. Introduction of the Telmarines and the Challenge

The Pevensies, Caspian, Trumpkin, and Glenstorm are gathered at the Stone Table to discuss the layout of the land and the best routes for Lucy to travel until Aslan either starts leading her or she finds Him. They had just drawn a general map when a centaur rushes in and informs them that Miraz’s army was coming from the trees. They rush to a balcony to see for themselves and find an army made of at least eight battalions emerging from the tree line with six trebuchets and six ballistae.

“We only got two ballistae and one trebuchet.” Edmund mutters. Peter turns to Trumpkin and Lucy.

“Get familiar with that map and leave, quickly, before they trap us in.” They nod and hurry off. “Come, we must prepare!” Peter calls to the gathered Narnians and everyone rushes back into the How.

\--------------

“We need to hold them off until Lucy comes back.” Peter says. “Or, at least give her enough time to get away.”

“Do you think she will run?” The Professor asks, but Edmund shakes his head.

“No, but we are hoping that if we are to die, she will at least be safe. Aslan won’t lead her to her death; out of all of us she loved Him the most, and He won’t betray that lightly.”

Caspian gasps in sudden shock and turns to Peter. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this earlier, but as King, Miraz is held to the traditions of his people.”

“They’re yours, too, do not forsake them.” Peter looks Caspian in the eyes, and Caspian nods his acceptance.

“Our people. If challenged by another King, he will have to fight a one-on-one battle that will determine the outcome of the war. It kept armies intact for the winner to take, rather than remnants.”

Peter nods, “That could work, but will he still treat with us after our raid?”

Caspian frowns. “Maybe not, but if you meet between our armies rather than go to the commanders’ tent, there is a greater chance of survival.”

“Very well. I’ll take-”

“Absolutely not.” Susan interjects.

“I will go.” Edmund agrees. Peter can’t help but roll his eyes.

“It was one time.”

“One time too many. I will read a letter that Susan and I approve of, but you will not be there.”

“Very well. Will someone fetch some olive branches while we write a missive?”

\--------------

The Telmarine soldiers can be heard calling out to their leaders as Edmund, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather approach, stopping halfway between the How and the tree line which the Telmarines had retreated into after their show of strength. They aren’t waiting long before Miraz rides out with the other Lords and his General to meet with them.

“Have you come to surrender?” One of the lords calls out.

“No.” Edmund says, not looking away from Miraz.

“Then why are you here?” The King asks.

“I bring a missive from High King Peter for you.” He pulls out a scroll and opens it. “’I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.’” Edmund holds eye contact with Miraz before he rolls up the scroll.

“Tell me, Prince Edmund-”

“King.” Edmund doesn’t look up to see the shocked indignation on the Telmarines’ faces as he finishes rolling the scroll.

“Pardon me?”

“It’s King Edmund, actually. Just King, Peter is High King.” He smirks slightly. “I know, it’s confusing.” Miraz looks around at a bit of a loss before gathering his wits.

“Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?”

“Haven’t you already underestimated our numbers?” Edmund chides lightly. “After all, only a little while ago Narnians were ‘extinct’.”

“And so, you will be again.” Miraz stares at Edmund with an indescribable expression.

“Then you should have little to fear.” Edmund shrugs. Miraz laughs.

“This is not a question of bravery.”

“Ah, so you’re bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age. Very well-”

“I didn’t say I refused.” Miraz snaps.

“You shall have our support Your Majesty.” One of the Lords speaks up. “Whatever your decision.”

The Lord to Miraz’s right chimes in as well. “Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-” Miraz’s face darkens in rage and he grips his sword hilt warningly.

“I’m not avoiding anything!”

The Lord backs his horse away slightly. “I was merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse, especially after they went on a killing spree in our camp the other night.”

The General speaks up from Miraz’s left. “His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king.” Miraz stares at his General, who looks between Miraz and the Lord. Edmunds gaze never wavers from Miraz and he stands calmly, even as his companions shift uneasily.

“You.” Miraz jerks his head at Edmund. “You should hope your brother’s sword is sharper than his pen.” The Telmarines turn and trot their horses back into the trees, missing Edmund sharp smile.


	8. Duel to the Death

As Edmund and Peter emerge from the How, they see Peter’s troops lining the walk and cheering. They join Caspian and Glenstorm to meet halfway between the two armies, where Miraz and his three companions are already situated. They see Miraz mutter something to his General but aren’t worried; they have contingencies for when the Telmarines break the accord. The Kings draw their swords and stalk forward to begin circling each other.

“There is still time to surrender.” Miraz calls from behind his face guard.

Peter smirks ferally, “By all means, feel free.”

“How many more must die for the throne?”

“Just one!” Peter lowers his face guard and charges. They begin trading blows in earnest, both with their swords and shields.

\--------------

As Lucy emerges from one of the back entrances, she hears several horses charging on the ridge above her.

“Ride!” They call out, and Lucy urges her horse into a gallop, managing to put some space between herself and her pursuers as her horse is carrying much less weight. She finds a small cave hidden by boulders and hanging ivy that Trumpkin mentioned in case they were watching the How. She hides inside and waits until after the Telmarines have passed her and their noise fades into the distance before she leaves and hurries in the opposite direction.

\--------------

Peter and Miraz continue trading blows, no blood drawn yet. Peter manages to slip behind Miraz and deliver a vicious swipe at his back, but despite Miraz’s groan, his armor protects him. Peter slips under his next charge and slices at his stomach, but again Miraz’s armor holds. Miraz manages to dodge Peter’s next swing and bashes Peter in the face with his shield, nocking his helmet off. Peter leans away from Miraz’s swing but ducks under the next one and slices the outside of Miraz’s thigh, drawing first blood. Miraz groans and staggers back slightly, holding the wound. Peter stands at the ready before charging and swinging at Miraz. Miraz, however, ducks and swings low, forcing Peter to jump and roll. Peter regains his feet before Miraz charges again to trade blows. Miraz suddenly swings out his leg, sweeping Peters feet out from under him. Before Peter can get up or roll away, Miraz stomps on his shield, dislocating Peter’s shoulder and straining his elbow. Peter yells in pain before swinging up at Miraz to get him off his shield. It works and Peter is able to roll away from Miraz’s retaliation swing. He has to keep rolling as Miraz advances, before Peter rolls toward him causing Miraz to trip and fall. Peter gets up, as does Miraz, but Peter’s face is pinched in pain.

“Does His Highness need a respite?” Miraz growls mockingly.

Seeing no reason to refuse, Peter asks, “Five minutes?”

“Three.” Miraz snarls before they both hobble over to their companions, who have set out something for them to sit on. Peter nods up at Susan, who was standing with the other archers, before going to sit down. Edmund stops him and gestures at their worried people. Peter forces a grin and holds his sword up to them, causing them to cheer before he sits down. Glancing at the Telmarines who are observing him in turn, he grimaces as Caspian removes his shield.

“I think it’s dislocated,” he mutters to Edmund, who comes around to look.

“It is,” Edmund grips his arm. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Edmund-” Peter groans as Edmund pops his shoulder back into place.

“Tell me later. Can you still support you shield?” He glances at Miraz, who has risen to his feet.

“Yeah.” Peter takes his shield from Edmund, rather than strapping it on, and his sword from Caspian. He turns down his helmet and seeing that, Miraz pushes his away as well. Both armies cheer as their Kings approach one another again. Peter charges in but is quickly pushed back as Miraz repeatedly bashes his shield against Peter’s until he trips over a bit of uneven ground and falls, dropping his shield. Miraz stumbles back a bit before charging in with a swing that Peter deflects before spinning his legs up in the air to disorient Miraz and ramming them into the Telmarine’s legs as Peter flips onto his chest, causing the man to fall as Peter swings his sword, which Miraz blocks before they both scramble to their feet. Peter ducks inside Miraz’s next swing and wrestles Miraz’s sword from his grasp. He swings his sword at Miraz, who ducks only to be bashed in the face the with handle of his lost sword. Peter flings the extra sword away before delivering several heavy blows to Miraz’s shield. He jabs at Miraz, who traps the sword between his arm and body, punching Peters hand away before backhanding him across the face as he lets the sword fall. He bashes Peter with his shield, but when he goes for another hit Peter grabs the shield and spins it around, twisting Miraz’s arm behind his back before he drops the shield and elbows Peter in the face. Grabbing Peter’s armor, he throws him to the ground and retrieves his sword. Peter dodges the first swing, deflects the next two off his vambraces before swinging at the wound on Miraz’s thigh with a yell. He hits true and Miraz stumbles back, panting and groaning as he clutches his leg.

“Respite!” Miraz gasps as Peter staggers forward and raises his fist again. “Respite…” Peter halts his advance, and after some hesitation he drops his fist and walks over to his companions, leaving Miraz to glower at the Lords. Hearing a sword scrape the stones, he thinks it’s just Miraz retrieving it but Edmund’s shout causes him to turn just in time to duck Miraz’s blow. At Miraz’s next stab, Peter grabs the blade and twists it, knocking it from Miraz’s grasp while also jerking him toward Peter who spins and uses Miraz’s own momentum to impale him on the sword. Miraz gasps and the blade pierces his chest through the gap in his chest piece before collapsing to the ground as Peter yanks the blade free and raises it high. The Telmarines behind Miraz stare impassively as Peter holds the sword.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Miraz rasps. “Too cowardly to take a life?” Peter stares at Miraz before straightening up.

“It’s not mine to take.” He turns and offers the sword to Caspian, who hesitates before coming to grasp it. Peter retrieves his own sword before standing back by Edmund. Caspian levels the blade to impale Miraz’s throat.

“Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the making of a Telmarine King after all.”

Caspian can’t help but smile as he realizes, “No, but I do have the makings of a Narnian one.” With that he drives the blade into Miraz, no thoughts of revenge in his heart. A cheer rises up from the Narnians and Glenstorm holds out his sword in salute before the sound of a horn suddenly rings out from the Telmarine army and the Narnian Kings look to see the Miraz’s companions charging back to their army on horseback as the soldiers begin advancing and the war machines get ready to fire.


	9. Battles and Lions

Caspian leaps on Miraz’s discarded charger and he and Glenstorm rush back towards the entrance of the How as Peter calls out to the archers to prepare to fire. With a mighty crash one of the trebuchets collapse, but the other five release boulders at the Narnians. The Telmarine calvary charges with shouts and raised swords as the trebuchets continue launching stones.

“Archers to the ready!” Susan cries and they all nock their arrows.

“They only have about 30 shots with their trebuchets.” Edmund mutters. Peter nods and looks back to Caspian, who turns and gallops into the How along with Glenstorm.

Reaching his troops, he calls out, “Narnians! Charge!” With battle cries they all run through the underground system toward the Telmarines above ground.

A centaur sounds a fanfare and both Peter and Caspian begin counting. “One, two…”

Susan calls out to her archers. “Take your aim!”

“Stay with them!” Trumpkin adds.

“… Eight, nine, get ready!” Peter yells.

Underground, Caspian calls, “… Ten! Now!” His troops begin knocking down the support pillars that had been strategically left up to weaken the ground under where the Telmarine cavalry was charging. Caspian’s troops have to start dodging dirt and stone as the roof collapses around them, and above ground the armies see the majority of the calvary fall into the fissures and holes that are opening beneath them.

“Now!” Susan calls and the archers release their arrows into the pit and beyond to where the rest of the calvary have stopped.

Their arrows fell many men and horses as Peter calls out, “Charge!” The Narnians rush forward, while underground, preplaced soldiers knock down pillars that open ramps for Caspian’s troops to emerge and attack the calvary from behind. Peter attacks the soldiers that are trying to climb out of the pit while Edmund snags a riderless horse and a discarded crossbow, shooting soldiers as he gallops around the edge of the pit. Caspian is quick to either kill men or knock them to the ground for other Narnian foot soldiers to take care of. Peter pauses as he sees the rest of the Telmarine army approaching and watches as Caspian motions for the griffins holding archers to advance. They do a good job dodging the occasional boulder from the trebuchets, but then the Telmarines start firing the ballistae, and while two explode, killing several around them, four fire successfully and take out several griffin-archer pairs.

Peter looks up at Susan and mouths out, “Lucy?” Susan looks around but sees no sign of her or Aslan. Looking back at the advancing force, Peter cries, “Back to the How!” However, the trebuchet fire picks up at their retreat and with devastating accuracy begins hitting the front of the How.

“Brace yourselves!” Susan calls desperately. The troops are forced to stop their retreat as the lintel above the entrance collapses, crushing several Narnians who were too close to stop. The balcony on which the archers are clustered is also crumbling, and as a tree falls off the face of the How, the stone that Susan is standing on falls with it. Trumpkin manages to grab her hand as Peter and Caspian watch in horror. She slips from his grasp, but him grabbing her had managed to swing her back towards the How and sideways a bit so that she only drops a few feet before landing on the broken and crooked lintel. Stumbling, she regains her footing and nods at Peter that she’s okay. He turns to stare at their foes, who now surround them and are quickly engaging their forces. Edmund runs up to Peter and Caspian just as Susan reaches them, and tosses away his crossbow, drawing his sword and grabbing an extra one on the ground. Peter charges, and the Narnians follow as they run towards their fate.

\--------------

Lucy races desperately, knowing her siblings are fighting a loosing battle. Hearing a call behind her, she turns to see a lone soldier urging his horse towards her. Seeing something moving towards her left she looks, expecting to find more soldiers, but instead she sees flashes of gold that are growing closer. A lion suddenly bursts forward and roars, causing her horse to rear up and she falls. Looking up, her heart soars as she looks upon Aslan in the flesh. With a snarl, He leaps at the Telmarine soldier, tackling him off his horse. Lucy hears him scream and some low snarls before the sounds die. She scrambles up the small bank and rushes towards Aslan in joy, ignoring the man running in terror. She buries herself in His mane hard enough to knock Him over, and He brings up a paw to return her embrace.

“You’re here! I knew you were here.” Her smile dimmed slightly as she drew back to sit before him. “I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier.”

“Why didn’t you?” He asks gently.

“Peter wanted us to stay together, and…” She can’t stop the tears pooling in her eyes. “And the last time I wandered off we left Narnia.” She sobs, the guilt she feels coming out in large tears that drip from her chin. Aslan sighs and presses His face to hers, allowing her to tangle her fingers in His mane. When she calms down enough to talk, she looks at Him with puffy eyes. “If I hadn’t led us away from Narnia… Could we have stopped this? Would we have remained until we passed of old age?” Aslan looks at her gently.

“We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what _will_ happen is another matter entirely.” He rises to his full height as Lucy, scrubbing at her face, stands with Him and smiles.

“You’ll help?”

“Of course, as will you.”

“Oh, I wish I was braver.” She frowns, staring in the direction of where the battle is waging.

“If you were any braver, you be a lioness.” Aslan chuckles, causing Lucy to smile in delight. “Now, I think our friends have slept long enough, don’t you?” Lucy’s smile grows even bigger as He roars, the trees trembling and shaking as they wake up.

\--------------

The archers, having used up all their arrows, were on the field fighting. Caspian saw a soldier knock Trumpkin down and quickly throws a knife into his neck. Trumpkin rolls out of the way of the falling body before jumping up to continue fighting. Susan, Peter, and Edmund form a line, with Susan in the middle as they fight off foes. Edmund has a pile of bodies around him as he spins with his two swords while Peter has his sword and a halberd he had snagged off a solder he felled. Susan is a whirlwind herself, using both arrows and her bow, shooting and hitting anyone that came near enough. Edmund watches in shock as Reepicheep charges into the soldiers marching toward them in what seems like an endless tide. Caspian and Trumpkin are separated, and Caspian’s trying to hold off two soldiers, who were pushing him back. Horror shoots through his body as his foot hits air and he tumbles into the pit, luckily not impaling himself with his own sword or on any other weapon. Susan and Peter watch as several Narnians, including Glenstorm, leap onto a shield wall, breaking it, but before they could see if they survived more soldiers are upon them. Once Caspian got his breath back, he glances around wildly for his sword or a weapon when he sees Miraz’s General remove his halberd from a minotaur and, catching sight of him, the General charges. Rearing back slightly in anticipation of the hit, Caspian stares up at the man. The General hesitates, staring at his Prince. Breathing heavily, he lowers the weapon before a tree root bursts out of the ground above them, wraps around him, and yanks him into the dirt wall, knocking him out before dropping him and retreating back into the earth, leaving Caspian to stare in shock. The soldiers, seeing roots attacking their comrades and hearing an ominous rumbling begin yelling in fear and retreating as the Narnians stare in wonder. Peter helps Caspian out of the pit, only for him to see the trees advancing and driving the Telmarine soldiers back.

Peter grins at Caspian and his siblings. “Lucy did it!” The Narnians are cheering as Caspian looks around in confusion. Several boulders hit a tree, smashing it open and knocking it down. Caspian stares in wonder as a face appears in the leaves, roaring as it falls. The tree next to it rears back in rage before launching it’s roots forward, an action mirrored by several around it. Caspian can see their roots racing toward the trebuchets and wrapping around the machines, crushing them to the cheers of the Narnians. Peter holds his sword high and yells, “For Aslan!” He then charges forward as the call is echoed and his people rally around their leaders. As they run, they hear the horn calling the troops to retreat and they follow, striking down any stragglers.


	10. The River

The Narnians are forced to stop at the tree line as the Telmarines are swarming the beach. Trying to see why they aren’t crossing, Peter stretches his neck before one of the centaurs calls out, “Queen Lucy! Her Majesty is on the other side!” Lucy draws her knife as she sees the Telmarines look back at the Narnian army behind them before turning back to her. She doesn’t need to see the shock on their faces to know Aslan has joined her. Looking over at him, she smiles before they look back at the army. One of the Lords shouts, and the Telmarines race forward yelling, which Aslan answers with a mighty roar that causes the water to ripple away from him. The Telmarines freeze in shock, especially the ones who have chosen to cross through the water rather than waiting for their turn on the bridge. The water is draining away, but to their confusion it’s draining upriver. A mighty swell of water suddenly turns the bend and the soldiers yell in fear as they try to get out of the water and off the bridge. To Caspian’s shock and wonder, a man rises from the water and reaches for the bridge as soldiers jump off it to escape him. The river nods to Aslan, who returned the gesture before he reaches down and lifts the bridge high, soldiers and wood flying everywhere until only one remains, whom Caspian recognizes as Lord Sopespian. The river tilts the bridge toward himself, and as the Lord screams and swings his sword, the river swallows him before collapsing back into his bed with a huge splash.

The Telmarines quickly surrender after that, and under the Narnian’s careful watch they discard their weapons and armor, the Narnians calling out assurances that they will not be harmed if they surrender peacefully. Trumpkin especially keeps a close watch out for any trouble. Lucy beams as her siblings and Caspian wade out of the river, looking a bit worse for wear but alive. Looking at Aslan, they all bow down on their knees.

“Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia.” He calls. The Pevensies stand, but Caspian remains on his knees. “All of you.” Caspian shifts as he feels all their gazes rest on him, but keeps his head bowed.

“I do not think I am ready.”

“It’s for that very reason I know you are.” The Lion says gently. Caspian looks up and into His eyes and, smiling lightly, he finally stands. They are distracted as bagpipes and drums suddenly sound at their feet. There they see the Mice supporting their leader before laying him down before them.

Lucy rushes forward and administers her tonic, standing when the mouse breathes easier before gasping. “Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty.” Lucy smiles, nodding as she steps back. After another Mouse had helped him rise, Reepicheep notices Aslan and with an exclamation of shock he immediately prepares to bow. “Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in-” Reepicheep stumbles and, looking back, notices his lack of tail. Covering his backside, he looks back up at the amused Lion. “I am completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion.” He turns to Lucy and rises up on his toes hopefully. “Perhaps a drop more?” Looking between her bottle and the mouse with sadness, she shakes her head.

“Unfortunately, while it can work miracles, it cannot return a lost limb.”

“Perhaps another try?” He asks desperately before turning back to Aslan at His chuckle.

“It becomes you well, small one.”

“All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse.”

“Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend.”

“Well, it’s not _just_ the honor. It’s also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbling things.” Reepicheep stutters. Lucy and Aslan smile at each other in slight humor before another Mouse speaks up.

“May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief.” They all draw their swords and hold them to their tails.

“Not for the sake of your dignity,” Aslan chuckles at the display, “But for the love of your people.” Before their eyes, Reepicheep’s tail grows back and all the Mice cheer and laugh in joy as Reepicheep presents it to them.

“Look!” He turns back to Aslan, still holding the appendage. “Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forwards it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.” They all laugh before Aslan turns to Lucy.

“Now, where is this dear little friend you’ve told me so much about?” They all look to see Trumpkin, who has been glancing at them this whole time. Seeing them all looking at him the dwarf pauses, before looking away and back to see if they were still watching. Looking like a scolded child, he slowly walks over to them and kneels before Aslan, who had stood upon his approach. He roars at Trumpkin, who jumps and leans back with his eyes screwed shut.

“Do you believe in him now?” Lucy calls out smugly and Trumpkin relaxes slightly, huffing out a laugh as he glances sheepishly at Aslan who merely smiles.


	11. Leaving Narnia

When they all return to the Telmarine Castle, a parade is arranged to celebrate Caspian’s coronation. Children run before Aslan and Caspian, who lead the procession, throwing rose petals along the path. Peter and Susan follow, with Lucy and Edmund close behind them. The Narnians follow their Kings and Queens, smiling in joy at not having to hide anymore and having their home back. A great party is held that night, with the castle doors open to everyone and fireworks exploding throughout the night.

After several weeks, the excitement dies down and people are returning to normal. However, Aslan then calls a meeting for everyone. On the day of this meeting, after assuring that everyone is gathered, Caspian goes in search of Aslan, Peter, and Susan. Walking out into a secondary courtyard, he finally finds them. They seem to be in a somber, private conversation, and Caspian begins to back away.

“Your Majesty?” Aslan calls out, and Caspian looks back to see all three staring at him. He can’t help but focus on Susan, enough that even Aslan glances between them and Susan looks away. Gathering his wits, he looks back at Aslan.

“We are ready. Everyone has assembled.” Aslan nods and looks at Susan, who meets his eyes as Caspian leaves.

“Susan?” He asks gently.

“I have tried not to encourage him.” She sighs forlornly, glancing back at where Caspian had been standing. Aslan gazes at her sadly.

“I am sorry, my child.” Susan’s eyes are shiny and her smile tremulous when she turns back to Him.

“It’s not your doing, but thank you.” They follow Caspian, Aslan walking close to Susan as a show of comfort, which she appreciates.

\--------------

Standing at the front of his gathered people, Caspian addresses them.

“Narnia belongs to Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But, for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.” Caspian glances at Aslan, who nods before a Lord calls out from the crowd.

“It’s been generations since we left Telmar.”

“We’re not referring to Telmar.” Aslan calls strongly. “Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens.” Everyone glances at the Pevensies, who are looking at each other in surprise. “It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.” He invites gently.

“I will go.” Everyone turns to look at the ex-General. “I will accept the offer,” He calls again before making his way forward. As he reaches the front of the crown, Caspian bows slightly in thanks, which the man returns.

Caspian’s Aunt then speaks up, cradling her baby, “So will we.” A Lord follows her as the three walk forward.

“Because you have spoken first, your future in this world shall be good.” He breaths his blessing on them before turning to the tree that was on the edge of the courtyard. All the Telmarines who hadn’t yet seen a tree move shout in shock as the tree untwisted, forming an archway. The Telmarines walk forward before disappearing, causing the crowd to murmur in distress.

One man calls out loudly, “How do we know he is not leading us to our death?”

Reepicheep speaks up, “Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven Mice through with no delay.” Peter and Susan look at each other, and Aslan turns from the Mouse to look at them.

“We’ll go.” Peter steps forward.

“We will?” Edmund mutters in dismay.

“Come on, our time’s up.” Lucy looks like she wants to protest, but she holds her tongue, correctly guessing that’s why Aslan asked for Peter and Susan this morning. “After all,” Peter walks over to Caspian. “We’re not really needed here anymore.” He unstraps his sword and presents it to Caspian, who takes it gently.

“I will look after it until you return.” He promises.

“I’m afraid that just it.” Everyone turns to Susan. “We’re not coming back.” Caspian’s eyes widen in realization and lines of sadness mar his face.

“We’re not?” Lucy stares at Susan, stricken with pain at the thought of having to leave forever.

“You two are.” Peter walks back over to them. “At least, I think He means you two.” They all look at Aslan.

“But why?” Lucy cries. “Did they do something wrong?”

“Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it’s time for them to live in their own.” Lucy stares in dismay at Him.

“It’s alright, Lu.” Peter walks in front of her to hold her hands. “It’s not how I thought it would be, but it’s alright. One day you’ll see too. Come on.” He leads Lucy and Edmund over to where their friends stood. Peter nods to Glenstorm and they clasp arms in farewell while Edmund says goodbye to Trumpkin, Reepicheep, and Trufflehunter. Lucy curtsies to the Professor then Trumpkin, who bows back. Lucy smiles at Trumpkin, who can’t muster one in return and just furrows his brow in an attempt not to cry. Lucy, when she sees this, can’t keep herself from rushing forward to hug him, which he readily returns. Once they part, she nods at him once more before going to stand by her brothers, who are watching Susan say goodbye to Caspian.

“I’m glad I came back.”

“I wish we had more time together.”

Susan smiles and shrugged lightly. “It would have never worked, anyway.”

Caspian’s brow furrows in distressed confusion. “Why not?”

“I am thirteen-hundred years older than you.” Susan grins and Caspian huffs lightly in amusement. Susan walks away a few steps before hesitating and walking back towards Caspian, drawing him into a kiss. When they part, Caspian draws her into a hug, and they squeeze each other tightly.

“I’m sure when I’m older I’ll understand.” Lucy mutters humorously to Peter, who is fighting to keep his grin from turning to a grimace. However, at Lucy’s declaration, he laughs quietly.

“I’m older and don’t think I want to understand.” Edmund inputs with a grin, causing Peters smile to turn more genuine as they laugh together. Susan releases Caspian and walks to her siblings, where Lucy stands aside with a teasing expression and the boys watch her to make sure she’s okay. Looking around one last time at their beloved Narnia, Aslan nods at them that it’s time and they trudge through the portal, Lucy stealing one last glance at Aslan, who smiles just for her before she turns and follows her siblings.

In what feels like stepping through a doorway, they are back in the subway tunnel, with the train slowing as it passes them, their uniforms clean and their bags by the bench where they had left them. Looking back behind them, they see only the continuation of the tunnel. They stand and stare as the train stops, the doors open, and people begin boarding. The boy from the magazine stand that spoke to Susan, what felt like years ago, addresses her from the train.

“Aren’t you coming? Susan, right?” They all start and rush to grab their bags, Lucy also grabbing her hat off the station floor.

“You don’t think there’s any way we can get back?” Edmund asks, searching his satchel as they get on the train. At their confused looks, he adds, “I left my new torch in Narnia.” They all laugh as the train doors close, with the sound of Aslan’s roar following them as the train leaves the station.


End file.
